


Oral Fixation

by unbroken_halo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominance, In Public, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is fascinated by Damien's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> These characters and situations are my own creations. This was written for the 2012 round of Kink bingo.

He wasn't even entirely certain what Damien was saying and it particularly didn't matter. Michael watched his mouth move, the way his lips curled around the words he spoke. His tongue flitted out occasionally, wetting his thin lips, licking away the foam from the beer or a leftover bit of cheese from the pizza.

It made him think of other things Damien did with his mouth. His words, soft and low, never shouted, flowed over him in remembrance. Be they filthy or just the simple directions of everyday life, Michael's focus was on Damien's sinful mouth. 

"Pay attention," the command was uttered gently and quiet but the sound snapped him out of his ruminations.

"Sir," Michael murmured and he watched as Damien's dimples appeared at the side of his mouth.

"Tell me what you are so involved in that you can't even carry on our conversation."

Michael licked his lips then, knowing the colour was rising on his cheeks even though it had been years since he'd blushed. "Your mouth."

"Oh?" Damien's eyebrow climbed up his forehead and that deep chuckle escaped his mouth, drawing Michael's attention back to the expressive feature. His tongue moved over his white, almost even teeth. One slightly crooked canine received a bit more attention from the pale pinkness and Michael's breath caught. "What about it?"

"How mobile it is. How much I like watching you speak," Michael continued and leaned across the table, trying to get closer to Damien. "The way your lips close around a cigarette when you indulge then watching the same motion when they wrap around my cock."

Damien smiled, leaning closer. "Yeah, tell me more."

Michael returned the grin as he felt a hand run up his leg. "Yes sir. Your mouth is warm and cool at the same time. The air you breathe over my skin chills it then I am ensconced in the heat, your tongue laving my prick, and it makes me ache just to think about it."

Damien squeezed his thigh then fingers graced over his zipper and Michael bucked forward. "Continue."

Michael swallowed. "When you suck, the tightness of the one hole you'll allow me to fuck is amazing. I love how red your lips get after I've pushed through them several times. The way it glistens with spit or more ideally semen. The cat-that-got-the-canary look you have when I'm spent and you clean me with delicate licks." 

His eyes closed as Damien's fingers brushed over him again. "I want that. Now. I know you'd never drop down in a restaurant but I want that. I'd love to see you on your knees for me, just under the table, maybe the cloth hiding you from everyone else." The inhale caught and he stuttered for a moment before finding his voice again. 

"To feel your tongue slide around my balls before you lift my leg and lick farther down. The way your lips feel against my ass, your teeth gently scraping along my skin before sinking hard into my flesh. The marks you leave and the ache that is caused by that marking."

"Fuck, Michael," Damien moaned. "I don't think I can walk out of here now."

Michael opened his eyes and smiled, licked his lips and felt the thrill that slithered up his spine when Damien tracked the movement of his tongue. "Can I take care of that for you, sir? Please?"

He slid under the table just as Damien nodded. Making quick work of Damien's flies, Michael swallowed him down, resting the thick prick in his mouth, the weight and taste glorious on his tongue. Damien's fingers threaded into his hair and tightened, so he moaned around the mouthful.

Damien tugged and Michael went to work, licking, sucking and tonguing his prick. Feeling the tenseness of Damien's thighs as well as the swelling that signified his orgasm, he relaxed his lips and griped the length not resting in his mouth, stroking Damien to his finish. He swallowed and waited for the fingers to release him. With a groan, he returned to his seat and glanced at Damien.

His face was blank and he watched Michael with dark eyes. "Can you walk?"

Michael nodded and Damien stood abruptly, throwing down cash on to the table and he held out a hand to Michael. "Let's go, we have to finish this at home."

The End


End file.
